Dead Man's Chest: Missing Scene
by maverickangel35
Summary: Just what the title saysJE. Rated T just to be on the safe side.


Dead Man's Chest: Missing Scene

* * *

Rating: T, just to be safe. 

Summary: This is meant to be a missing scene right after the Curiosity discussion, but before they get in the boat to go dig up the chest... if you've seen the movie you know what I mean. If not... you probably shouldn't be reading this or you'll be extraordinarily confused and spoiled. Or perhaps not. But better safe than sorry.

Disclaimer: Good Lord, they're not MINE! If they were, certain plotlines involving certain pirates and ladies would be much much juicier by now.

Disclaimer of a different sort: I wrote this in the span of about twenty minutes, and it is now 2:26 AM in the morning (Remember the Titans? Anyone? No? Oh well.) so you do the math. Apologies for resulting mistakes/problems/badness. Be kind!

* * *

"I know you would never put me in a position that would compromise my honor. I'm proud of you, Jack." She slid away from him just as the cry of "land ho" came from the crew, secure in the belief that no one could ever tell when she was being sarcastic. 

Let him chew on that for a while, she thought, heading down to get her things. She couldn't help stopping, though, when she passed Jack's cabin. It looked so different from when Barbossa was inhabiting it. Cleaner, certainly, which was enough of a surprise, but... were those books she saw on the desk? And what exactly was Captain Jack Sparrow's taste in literature? Elizabeth quickly stepped over to the desk, peering at the titles, until an unmistakable voice halted her from the doorway.

"Curiosity killed the cat, you know."

Jack was leaning against the frame, arms folded, and looking devilishly pleased with himself. Elizabeth lowered her gaze, turning her back to him again and looking at his desk, searching for something she could mock or ridicule, anything to gain an equal footing.

"I wasn't--"

"Wasn't you?" He pushed himself up and strode into the room, folding his arms and stroking his chin. "Well I suppose... your not being a cat... you might survive this once, but--"

Suddenly he was no longer behind, but directly beside her and his breath was hot on her right ear. Elizabeth flinched slightly before she could stop herself, and Jack pulled back. Like a shadow he crept about behind her and spoke into her other ear.

"What's the matter? Don't you trust me?"

The look she shot him was enough to make him stand straight up and lean back, giving her enough room to breathe.

"I haven't made up my mind about that yet," she answered grimly, sparing him a sideways glance.

"Well it seems to me," Jack murmured, tapping his fingers together and wandering away from her, "that the making up of one's mind is an indication of closed-mindedness--an indication of the inability to change one's mind into, shall we say... that which we have yet to make up our mind about--be it spiritually... ecumenically..." He raised an eyebrow at her and folded his hands. "Gramatically... the constant changing of one's mind--be it due to internal stress or be it due to external rum--speaking of which..."

He hopped over and reached a nimble hand around her to his desk, but was blocked when Elizabeth quickly spun around to face him again, sliding backward and sitting on the desktop directly in front of the bottle. Suddenly his right arm was up against her left side and their faces were only a foot apart.

"You know," she said in a dangerously low voice, "it seems to me that I made up my mind quite a long while ago about you, Captain Sparrow. All that remains to be seen..." Elizabeth reached up and grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulling his face down to her level, inches away. "All that remains to be seen," she breathed into his ear, "is whether I was right--" She looked him directly in the eye-- "and you are a good man. Or whether I was wrong. And it turns out you are truly a lying... dishonest... good-for-nothing..." As Elizabeth started to whisper her last word into his other ear, Jack's free hand suddenly slid up the back of her neck and forced her head back to a position in which their eyes were locked. "Pirate."

Jack's left hand remained where it was, and his right hand nearly trembled under the weight it was supporting, still on the desk. Elizabeth did not relax her hold on the captain's collar.

"Be careful using that word, lass." Jack said throatily, leaning in. "Some might not take it complimentary as I."

All it took was Elizabeth's slight turn, and their lips met in a burst of dissolving tension. Jack pushed closer to her, until his legs hit the front of the desk. Elizabeth's free hand crept around his waist, holding him where he was. When they finally broke apart, they only separated by an inch, still breathing each other's air.

"Come along, love," Jack said airily as he could, under the circumstances. "I believe land's been sighted."


End file.
